Mistakes are Always meant to Happen
by faberry001
Summary: Rachel gets a shocking surprise after sleeping with her secret girlfriend. (G!PQuinn.)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Hey guys this is my first time writing a Faberry fic, or any type of fic at all! But I hope you guys like it, Quinn will have a G!P in this story so, if you're disgusted about a penis in any way I suggest you leave this story. Anyways, this fic is basically retelling Glee if Faberry were canon. R/R thanks!

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing.

Quinn Fabray looked down at her secret girlfriend and smiled.

"You want me, baby?" she smirked.

"Yes! Baby! I want you in me! I need you!" Quinn chuckled and slowly entered herself into Rachel. She released a loud moan.

"Faster, Quinn!" She complied and started thrusting harder, faster. Quinn sucked a hard nipple into her mouth. Rachel was digging her nails into Quinn's back.

"God, baby, you're so tight! You think that after all the times I have loosened you up, you would have been less tight!" Quinn pounded into her.

"Yeah, I-I-I know, baby. I'm all yours only yours!" She screamed. Quinn kissed down Rachel's neck.

"Quinn? Baby, where's the condom?"

"I don't have any left. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Okay, I'm so close, baby!" she bucked her hips. Quinn pounded into her faster than ever, while rubbing Rachel's clit in soft circular movements with her thumb.

"M-Me too! Scream my name when you cum, baby!" Quinn moaned.

Rachel and Quinn did indeed scream each other's names, and many times after that.

Rachel woke up the next morning with her head on Quinn's chest. She looked up at Quinn's angelic face and smiled.

"Baby..." She shook her slightly and whispered for her to wake up.

"Mmmm, Rach? What is it?" She yawned.

"Quinn, we have school, so get your sexy ass up!" Quinn chuckled and got up while wrapping the sheet around her naked body.

"Rach, you sure you don't want a quickie in the shower?" She winked.

"Quinn, I'm still sore from last night so, I'm 100% sure." She sighed.

"Alright, then." She exited the bedroom and headed for a shower.

Rachel thought about school. As well as, her boyfriend Finn. Of course Rachel felt bad that she was cheating on Finn but she loved Quinn with all her heart. But, Quinn wasn't ready to come out which the brunette thought was perfectly fine. Quinn did bully Rachel at school but Finn was always there to protect her and the taller girl would always apologize afterwards.

Quinn had quickly finished showering and Rachel took her turn, and they both left to school. The blonde would park the farthest away from the school so no one would see her dropping off Rachel.

"Ok, see you later baby!" Quinn quickly pecked Rachel on the lips and left.

Rachel waited a couple of minutes before entering McKinley High. She quickly spotted her Spanish teacher Mr. Shue and headed his way.

"Mr. Schuester!" Rachel called.

"Yes?" He replied, his eyebrows knitting together, having forgotten the petite girl's name.

"Rachel Berry." She stated with her signature mega watt smile.

"Well, hello, Rachel Berry! What can I do for you?" He smiled.

"I've heard that you're making people audition for a place in the 'New Directions' glee club, correct?"

"That is correct! Were you planning on joining? We need more people to compete."

"Well, look no further you just found yourself the newest male and female lead!" She squealed.

"We'll see about that." He winked. "Try outs are tomorrow in the auditorium! Tell your male lead not to be late!" he walked off.

*_After School_*

"Hey, baby!" Finn kissed Rachel's forehead. Just the same time Quinn was passing by with Santana and Brittany.

"Man hands." Quinn stated coldly, Santana letting out a small chuckle behind her.

"Back off, Quinn. She didn't do anything to you!" Finn said.

"Or what? It's called women abuse to hit me, giant!" Quinn growled.

"Quinn, please stop!" Rachel pleaded desperately trying to make her girlfriend look at her.

"Stay out of this, Berry it's me and giant now!" Quinn said getting close to Finn's face.

"Stop it, Quinn, now!" Rachel put her hand on Quinn's chest.

Quinn took in a deep breath when Rachel's hand made contact with her. Quinn roughly grabbed the brunette's wrist.

"Don't ever touch me again, RuPaul."

"I'm sorry, Quinn." Rachel looked down to the floor. The blonde quickly looked down to Rachel's wrist and saw her fingerprints on it. She walked away with tears in her eyes, regret apparent in her eyes.

"You okay?" Finn looked concernedly at her. Rachel quickly hid her wrist.

"I'm fine Finn. Don't worry. I wanted to talk about you joining the glee club with me?" she said straight facedly.

"Sure baby! That sounds super fun!" he grinned.

"Well great! Tryouts are tomorrow." She smiled at him.

"Hey baby? Want a ride to my place? We could make out for a bit in my hot tub?"

"Sounds good." Rachel sighed.

*_At Finns house_*

Rachel and Finn were making out heavily in the hot tub. Until Finn got out because, he got a little bit too excited. Rachel sighed and went to go look for him. She knocked on the bathroom door.

"Finn, Sweetheart?"

"Yeah, Rach? I'm okay don't worry, just a little excited sorry." He said sheepishly.

"It's okay Finn. Everyone gets excited once in a while." She sighed.

"Okay good. I'm in the mood for a scary movie what about you?"

"It's fine Finn." Rachel said annoyed.

*_1 week later*_

Rachel was with Finn on a Saturday evening, when she received a text from Quinn

_Quinn says: Rachel. I know you'll probably be mad at me for this but I honestly can't deal with it anymore. I'm literally crying while writing this. Rachel the three years that I have been with you has been the best three years of my life. But, I can't deal with you being with Finn anymore. I know what you're going to say why can't we come out and be together for real? You know we can't Rachel. My Mom will kick me out and ill have nowhere to go. I love you so much Rach and I'm sorry I had to end this...I hope you can forgive me some day._

**Rachel says: Where is this coming from Quinn me and Finn haven't been near you for a week! Quinn! Baby! You can't do this to me do you know you're tearing me apart. I love you so much you can't end us because of someone I don't even love! Quinn ill break up with him if it makes you happy! Please Quinn I need you!**

Rachel was full on sobbing while texting Quinn. She sent it, Quinn never replied. She was in the bathroom. Crying on the tiled floor. She was going to Quinn's house right now to fix this, she has too.

Rachel told Finn that her dads called and they wanted a movie night. When he said it was okay for her to leave, she ran out the door and walked all the way to the Fabray residence. She looked up to the window she knew all too well. She climbed up the tree and knocked on Quinn's window.

Quinn opened up her window with red puffy eyes. She saw Rachel's equally puffy eyes and started crying again. Quinn decided to show her HBIC side.

"What the fuck are you doing here dwarf?" she stated coldly. Rachel pushed by Quinn and entered the room.

"What was that text about Quinn?" Rachel started pacing. While trying to control her emotions.

"I told you Hobbit..." Quinn was cut off by a slap to the face.

"Don't talk to me like that Quinn! I'm your girlfriend!"

"You're my ex-girlfriend; I thought I made that clear through text didn't I?" Quinn crossed her arms.

"Baby, please...don't do this to us! You're my everything; I need you in my life Quinn!" Rachel sobbed.

"I don't want you Berry...don't make this harder than it already is okay?" Quinn's voice cracked.

Rachel pounded her fists into Quinn's chest. Quinn was trying to wrap her arms around Rachel's wrist for a second time.

"Listen to me! I want you in my life badly! But I can't have you if you are dating Finn!" Quinn snarled.

"Really Quinn, because the last time I checked you were afraid to come out, how are you even going to date a guy if you have a dick? Hmmm, how?" Rachel shouted.

"Get out. Now!" Quinn looked towards the floor.

"Quinn, I didn't mean that you're just hurting me with your words, and-and I don't even know why you're doing this to me...to us. Please baby just look at me. I won't be with you...if that's what you want. I just want one last kiss goodbye. Please?"

Quinn nodded her head. She leaned down to give Rachel a quick peck. But, Rachel didn't want just that she passionately kissed Quinn, until she pulled back because she needed to take a breath.

"I love you Quinn. Goodbye." Rachel left through Quinn's window hearing her loud sobs. Tears pricked her eyes but she wasn't going to cry. This was her fault she wanted to end this. She wanted to end them.

Rachel got home and told her dads, Leroy and Hiram that Quinn had broken up with her. They told her that everything was going to be alright and that she could ask out that Brittney girl. Her parents didn't know about her being with Finn, she didn't want them to know because she knew that they were going to say: 'that what she was doing isn't nice to Finn or Quinn.'

*Two months later*

Rachel looked at the fifth pregnancy test. All of them positive. She slid down her bathroom floor and cried.

Once Rachel got to school she went straight up to Finn.

"Finn, I'm pregnant."

"But-but we didn't even...you know?" he said pointing to his crotch and hers.

"The hot tub? Remember... the doctor said that the sperm cells travel faster when we are in the hot tub." She starts crying feeling terrible for lying to Finn and not telling the truth of who the real father is. Rachel knew that Quinn was the father of her baby. But, she didn't want to put Quinn through that stress.

Speaking of Quinn, she was arriving right now with Santana and Brittney.

"Aww, RuPaul did Finn finally figure out about your penis?" she said smirking.

"Leave me alone Quinn." Rachel shouted.

"Rachel, don't yell it isn't good for the baby!" He whisper-yelled. Rachel looked at Quinn in panic. Quinn looked stunned. She looked at Rachel with hurt in her eyes.

"So, she doesn't have a penis! Alright you win Berry. You being preggo are Finn and your problem now. So ill just step out of it now and let you guys speak this through."

Quinn walked away while Santana gave Rachel a dirty look, and Brittney a disappointed smile.

Rachel quickly sent Quinn a quick text

**Rachel says: Meet me in the auditorium; I have a lot of explaining to do.**

_Quinn says: Alright, Berry what could be worse then you breaking my heart into a million pieces even more?_

**Rachel says: Quinn, please just do as I've asked and I'll tell you what's going on PLEASE!**

*_In the auditorium_*

Rachel was sitting down on one of the auditorium chairs when she heard the door open. She looked behind her to see Quinn on the stage with her arms crossed over her chest. Quinn was looking at Rachel's stomach in disgust because; Rachel was rubbing her still flat stomach.

"So, what the actual fuck got you pregnant?"

Rachel got up and climbed the steps of the auditorium. She took Quinn's hand only to have, Quinn rip it away from her.

"Listen, Quinn I know your angry but, I don't know how to say this. You're the father of this baby..."

Quinn laughed she actually fucking laughed. She stopped until she saw the look on Rachel's face.

"Wait, you were serious?"

Rachel nodded and started crying.

"Finn and I...We didn't have sex."

Quinn put her head in her hand and uttered one word.

"Fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter I'm here with a new one for y'all. Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing.

"You're not keeping it, are you?!" Quinn shouted.

"Quinn, you're scaring the baby. Please don't scream." Rachel whispered.

"This is fucking precious now isn't it? Why choose Finn as the father considering you guys haven't even had sex?" Quinn smirked.

"You don't deserve to be the father/mother of this child." Rachel stated.

"Is that so? And Finn does? I'll tell the giant that I'm the father of this baby and you'll be screwed over now wont you, Rachel?" Quinn scowled.

"Quinn, this isn't you..." Rachel rubbed her stomach in circular motions.

Quinn lifted Rachel's face to meet hers.

"This baby is mine." Quinn put her hand on Rachel's stomach.

"Tell Finn its mine. Or I will." Quinn said before leaving the auditorium.

*_At Glee Club_*

Rachel was the last one to enter glee club. Everyone was there: Quinn, Finn, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Artie, Mercedes, Tina, Puck, Mike and Matt. Rachel entered the club with red puffy eyes. She sat down at the way front not before looking in Quinn's direction.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make." Rachel said from her position at the front seats aisle.

Everyone rolled their eyes and looked towards Rachel's direction.

"Well, I actually found out today that...that I'm going to be a mother." Rachel closed her eyes and swallowed hard.

"What the hell?" Mercedes was the first one to speak out.

"It was a mistake, but I already love this baby more than anything. I know all of you might be wondering who the father is."

Rachel looked towards Quinn's direction. Quinn raised an eyebrow at her waiting for her name to be called. She didn't care what anyone thought of her anymore after all, she's HBIC right?

"Well no kidding hobbit, it's the giant is it not?" Santana filed her nails while rolling her eyes.

Rachel looked at Finn and he smiled at her. She felt a pang of guilt hit her when she looked at him. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course, it's Finn. We are going to start a family and I'm going to keep the baby."

"Well, that's just fucking bullshit now isn't it, Berry?" Quinn growled. Quinn got up and went to the centre of the choir room.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Giant. This baby isn't Finn's, its mine." Everyone in the room burst into laughter except for Brittney, Rachel and Santana.

"That's way too funny, Quinn great way to lighten up the mood." Artie said while giving her thumbs up.

"Listen up you fucking morons! This baby is mine and I'll prove it by showing you my very real penis!"

Quinn pulled down her cheerio skirt and showed the glee club her dick. She blushed from head to toe when everyone stared at it.

"Believe me now? See that Giant? Rachel was screaming my name when we fucke..." Quinn was cut off by a hard slap to the face.

"You will never see _my_ baby ever again." Rachel turned towards Finn.

"Finn, I am so sorry!" Tears pricked Rachel's eyes.

"You lied to me about this baby being mine?" Finn got up and towered over Rachel. Fear consumed Rachel when she looked at Finn's rage filled eyes.

Finn roughly grabbed Rachel's arm.

"We were supposed to be together forever! And now I find out that you've been whoring around with Q-" Finn screamed in pain from the punch to the face he received from Quinn.

"Don't you ever talk to her like that! Finn you better watch yourself, and if you ever, ever come near me or my family again, I will end you!" She screamed at a crying Finn who was holding his nose in agony. Quinn started kicking Finn but, was stopped by Mike and Puck. She looked behind her to see Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes and Tina comforting a sobbing Rachel.

"Get out of my way." Quinn barked at Mike and Puck.

"Rach, baby, I'm sorry." Rachel looked up at Quinn shook her head and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waiting arms.

"Britt's?" Brittany looked at Quinn.

"Take care of her for me." Brittany nodded her head. Quinn left with Santana in tow.

*_After School_*

Rachel got a ride from Brittany and she headed home. She kissed Brittney on the cheek and went inside.

She was watching her favourite movie 'Funny Girl' when her father's came in.

"Hey Rae, How was school?" Leroy Berry asked his daughter.

"It was...eventful." she sighed.

"Dad, Daddy...I need to talk to you guys about something very important, and you may hate me after this but it's already done, and I've made my decision." Rachel said confidently.

"Sweetheart we could never hate you! What is it Rae?" Hiram said concerned.

"Well, I don't know how to say this but...you guys are going to be grandparents." She said with her eyes shut tightly.

"Go to your room now Rachel." Leroy said.

"You're...you're grounding me?"

"No I'm giving you 30 minutes to pack your bags and get out of my house." Leroy said without any emotion in his voice. Rachel looked at him in shock trying to figure out if it was a joke or not.

"Daddy, you can't do this to me! I have nowhere else to go! Dad, do something!" she cried.

"Leroy, please this is our baby girl you're talking to right now!" Hiram tried to defend Rachel.

"It's either her or me Hiram you choose." Leroy crossed his arms.

"Rachel, it will only be a little while and then you're welcome to come back sweet heart, after you have given birth. Come over every Friday night for our Berry family ritual."

"I-I can't believe you guys are doing this to me! I'm your daughter, for crying out loud!" she let some tears fall down her face.

"That's 10 minutes wasted Rachel." Leroy said with his back turned.

"Im sorry, I know you guys are doing this to teach me a lesson." Rachel left with her hand on her stomach and her eyes locked to the floor.

**Rachel says: Quinn, My parents kicked me out, our baby needs your help.**

Quinn replied instantly.

_Quinn says: I'm on my way baby don't worry everything will be okay._

**Rachel says: Hurry Quinn.**

Quinn arrived 2 minutes later. She took Rachel's bags to the trunk of her car and glared at the Berry men.

Rachel hugged Hiram goodbye and waved at Leroy who had tears in his eyes.

"Rach? Let's go?" Quinn questioned confused at why she hugged Hiram.

Rachel nodded took Quinn's offered hand and left the Berry house, to the Fabray household. Quinn took Rachel's bag to her room while Rachel continuously cried in her car.

"Rach, Babe? Come on, we're at my house already, come inside." Quinn softly said to her. Rachel continued to cry. Quinn then decided to just carry Rachel to her room. She was after all, pretty strong thanks to Cheerios.

Quinn dropped Rachel gently on her bed and looked to see that Rachel was asleep. Lie. Rachel was pretending to sleep so Quinn wouldn't ask her about what happened. Quinn thought it was a perfect opportunity to talk to the baby.

"Hey baby, this is your Momma here. Mommy's very tired, she had a rough day. But, I want you to be good to her okay? You don't know how happy it makes me to be your Momma. I've only known you for a day but I already love you so much." Quinn rubbed Rachel's stomach and pecked it several times.

When Quinn left to get ready for bed, Rachel smiled hugely for once that day a real smile. Thanks to Quinn and her dorky ways.

Rachel's last thought before she drifted off to sleep was:

_Things will be alright I just know it._


	3. Chapter 3

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

**Authors note:** Yes, another update! :D R/R thanks! Thank you for the amazing story alerts, author alerts and favorite story alerts! As well as the reviews that gets me going!

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing.

Quinn woke up first the next day she quickly pecked Rachel on the lips and rubbed Rachel's stomach.

"Morning baby." Quinn rubbed Rachel's stomach and smiled. She could get used to this.

Rachel turned over and looked at Quinn.

"Quinn?" Rachel yawned. Before being fully awake and running to the bathroom. She started puking in the toilet while tears streamed down her face.

Quinn ran to Rachel's aid. She rubbed Rachel's back soothingly, while tying up her hair. Rachel finished a minute later.

"What was that?" Quinn stated concerned.

"Is it the baby? Do we need to go to the hospital?" Rachel put her hand over Quinn's mouth to stop her rambling.

"Morning sickness." She said with a scratchy voice.

"Quinnie! Does Rachel need some ginger ale and crackers?" Judy Fabray yelled up the stairs.

"Yes please mom! Thanks!" Quinn shouted back.

"Does-does your Mom know?" Rachel asked with a look of pure shock on her face.

"Yes, she knows it's my child and that you're my girlfriend." Quinn stated proudly.

"Ex-girlfriend." Rachel said. Quinn looked hurt.

"Well, I was thinking I could come out to the school, and say you're my girlfriend and that you're carrying my child."

"You broke my heart Quinn, and just because I'm pregnant with your baby doesn't mean it will change anything, we will just be co-parents to this child." Rachel said.

"Alright then, would it be okay if I could woo you?" Quinn grinned.

"Woo me?" Rachel looked confused.

"You know, make you mine again."

"Oh, well I suppose you could 'woo' me." Rachel smiled.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I have to freshen up." She shooed Quinn out of the bathroom and got so she could take a shower, brush her teeth and get dressed.

When Rachel was finished she saw that. Quinn had gone downstairs. So she decided to head down herself. When she got downstairs she saw that Judy and Quinn were talking on the table and they hadn't eaten anything yet.

"Why haven't you guys eaten yet?" Rachel said.

"Well, dear I wanted to speak to you on behalf of this baby."

Rachel gulped but nodded her head. They all started eating after that, Quinn with her bacon, Judy with her pancakes and Rachel with her crackers.

"What would you like to know Ms. Fabray?"

"First off dear its Judy, I want to know how far along you are."

"W-Well, the last time I ummm...you know with your daughter it was two months ago." Rachel blushes a dark shade of red.

Quinn smirks. Judy nods.

"We should get you to a doctor soon, to see if everything is alright with the baby." Judy raises an eyebrow.

"Right Mom, Rach and I will go to Dr. Davis after school. Just let him know we're coming." Judy nods her head once more.

"Rachel, take care of the baby will you?" Judy asks.

"Of course, Ms. Fab-Judy." She corrected herself.

"That's my grandbaby in there." She grinned. Rachel smiled sadly, wishing her parents would have the same reaction.

"Mom, Rach and the baby will be fine! We aren't sure if we are even going to keep it or not!" She glares at her mother.

Rachel gets up abruptly.

"It isn't an 'it' Quinn it's a baby, and I'm keeping MY baby!" She huffs walking out the room.

Quinn collapses on the table running her fingers through her hair.

"Mom what am I going to do? She's pretty set on keeping it." Judy started rubbing Quinn's back.

"Quinn, you both have to decide it as a couple. I can't tell you what to do because it isn't my decision. Just please, don't call the baby an 'it' in front of her. Pregnant women tend to be a little moody." Judy laughs.

*_at school_*

Rachel started walking down the halls of McKinley high, when she felt a cold splash hit her face. Rachel quickly started rubbing at her eyes to remove as much slushy as she can. Until, she felt another one hit her face. This time she heard a slamming of lockers before she started crying seeing Puck punching a jocks face repeatedly.

She felt arms wrap around her shoulders bringing her into the girl's bathroom. She didn't look up to see who it was.

Rachel immediately started crying again, not knowing if the baby was alright or not.

"Rachie, please stop crying." Rachel looked up to see Brittany and Santana standing in front of her.

Rachel wiped at her eyes, nodding.

"Okay, I'm sorry Britt-Britt." She sniffled. Santana handed Brittney a cheerios bag.

"Rach, there's clothes in here I want you to put these on because you don't want you or the baby to get sick right?"

Rachel nodded. She walked into the stall and returned a minute later with a cheerios tank top on with, sweat pants.

"These are a little big on me guys." Rachel half-smiled.

"It'll do Berry, its Quinn's." Santana sighed.

"W-Where is Quinn? She should be here! How can I trust her to help me with the baby, if she's never here?" Rachel shouted.

"Calm down Berry, we don't know where Quinn is we just took this from her locker. Just use it for now."

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?" Rachel shouted.

Brittany quickly intervened on Rachel's 'almost' rage speech.

"Rachie, How about you come with me and we can look for Quinn hmm?" Rachel looked at Santana with a glare before looking at Brittany with a smile and a nod.

Rachel walked out of the bathroom with Brittany in tow. They both walked around the school until they stopped at the Spanish teacher room looking in to see Finn and Quinn talking to Mr. Shue. Quinn didn't look impressed.

"He almost put his giant foot on my PREGNANT girlfriend." Quinn shouted.

"She said the baby was mine Mr. Shue when it was actually Quinn's, she doesn't know how that made me feel. I really wanted to marry Rachel someday and have our own babies. But Quinn messed it up for us!" Finn sadly said.

Quinn scoffed.

"Look Mr. Shue, I was protecting my baby and my girlfriend. I'm not going to have a week's worth of detention just because I was protecting them!"

"You know, this could have been switched up Quinn, that could have been my baby and you wouldn't have to worry about it. You can just leave me and Rachel alone and I'll take care of her and the baby."

"It's mine and Rachel's baby Finn you don't get a say in anything alright?" Quinn balled up her fists in anger.

"I'm just saying I don't mind being the baby's father, you wouldn't want the baby being raised having two moms now would you?" Quinn stepped forward getting close to Finns face.

Rachel decided to make her presence known.

"Quinn!" Quinn quickly turned her face to see Rachel and Britany.

Quinn looked Rachel up and down.

"What happened to your clothes?" Rachel nervously looked at Brittany.

"Ummm, I-I-..." Rachel stuttered.

Quinn got closer to the pair.

"What. Happened?" she scowled.

Brittany lied.

"Well, I gave Rach a ducky cupcake for the baby to be happy, but the frosting fell all over Rachie, so we took your clothes from your locker. So we can clean her up." She looked at Quinn.

Quinn looked at Rachel.

"Is this true?"

Rachel didn't say anything but just nodded.

"I'll find out if both of you are lying to me." Quinn raised an eyebrow.

Rachel swallowed thickly looking towards the ground.

"Look Quinn, I got slushied twice in the face today." Rachel put her hands towards her stomach.

"You what?" Quinn screamed.

"Don't scream Q, Puck handled it." Brittney pouted.

"Look, Quinn...I want to leave school now to see if the baby is ok."

Quinn looked over her shoulder to see Mr. Shue talking to Finn calmly. Quinn went on her knees and kissed Rachel's stomach.

"If anything happens to the baby, I'm going to beat that jock up." She looked up at Rachel.

"Momma loves you." She kissed Rachel's stomach one more time before standing up.

Rachel sighed.

"Britt-Britt, will you come with us?"

Brittany squealed and nodded her head.

*_at the hospital_*

They left in Quinn's car and took off to the hospital. They arrived 15 minutes later.

Rachel and Brittany sat down while Quinn paced quickly. A nurse then came out.

"Rachel Berry?" she read her name from a file.

Quinn looked up and Rachel and Brittney stood up.

"I-I'm Rachel Berry." Rachel stuttered.

"Are these your friends Rachel?" Rachel nodded her head.

"Would you like them to be there with you when you check your ultrasound?" Rachel nodded once again.

"Alright sweetheart Dr. Davis will see you now." The nurse smiled softly at Rachel.

Rachel entered the room holding Quinn's hand. Brittany had a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Hey Doc!" Quinn grinned at Dr. Davis when she saw him.

"Quinnie bear is that you?" He gasped. Rachel furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"You here for another check up?" he asked Quinn.

"Nah, I'm here for my girlfriend Rachel, she's pregnant and we are here for a check up on her and the baby."

"Quinn, you got her pregnant?" he looked at her disappointedly.

"We didn't have any protection Davis. Can we just get the God damn ultrasound?" she rolled her eyes.

"Alright."

Dr. Davis got everything set up and made Rachel lay on the bed.

"Rachel, this will be a little cold." Rachel nodded her head.

He applied the gel onto her stomach. Rachel winced at the cold but quickly started letting tears fall when she heard the strong heart beat.

"Now, Rachel that little blob right there." He points to the screen. "Is your baby." He smiled at her.

Rachel nodded her head letting more tears fall. She looked over at Quinn and frowned. Quinn was looking at the screen with her arms crossed. No tears in sight. She looked over at Brittany and she was staring at the screen amazed. She smiled softly at her before looking back over at Dr. Davis.

"Wait a second, Rachel." Dr. Davis looked at the screen in shock.

He nods his head.

"Congratulations, Quinn and Rachel you both are having twins!" He turned and grinned.

Rachel's jaw dropped. Brittany stopped giggling. Quinn...

Well, Quinn just fainted.

**Question:**Do you want Quinn and Rachel to keep the babies or give them away?


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:** So, you guys want Rachel and Quinn to keep the babies huh? We'll see about that now wont we? ;D For those who asked, Russell will be in the story but much later. I am planning on making the twins a boy and a girl. Thank you for the reviews the amazing alerts, favorite story and author alerts. They make my day. Next update will be Saturday!

Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, sadly.

-Kasey.

Quinn woke up in her room, blinking her eyes. She saw that Rachel was sleeping next to her. She went downstairs where her mother was.

"Mom, did you hear what happened at the ultrasound?" Quinn clenched her jaw.

Judy looked up and saw the look on her daughters face.

"You're having twins." Judy sighed.

"Fucking twins Mom!" Quinn exclaimed.

"How am I supposed to handle twins?" She went into the kitchen, Judy followed.

"Listen Quinn, you need to talk this through with Rachel. I'm your mother and ill support the both of you and the babies. It's going to be very hard to deal with Quinnie, it's a huge responsibility. When Rachel wakes up just talk through it with her, no yelling or screaming just calmly." Judy grabbed a glass of water before leaving the kitchen.

"Mom!" Quinn called.

"I fainted, who brought me in?"

"The sweet blonde girl!" Judy replied back.

"Brittany." Quinn mumbled under her breath before walking back upstairs.

Quinn walked in to see Rachel stretching, while yawning.

She looked at Rachel.

"We aren't keeping them." She said calmly.

Rachel looked at Quinn with furrowed eyebrows.

"What?"

"We aren't keeping them." She stated again. This time, pointing her finger at Rachel's stomach.

Rachel got up.

"You may not want them, but I do." She sighed.

"I get a say of what you do with the babies Rachel!" she raised her voice a little bit.

"I'm the one carrying them Quinn, you aren't. You're just the co-parent of the babies. I already told you that."

"Well, have a dandy time because I won't be helping with the damn babies!" she shouted.

Rachel's heart broke.

"That's it you won't even look at your own babies anymore?" Rachel let tears fall.

Quinn turned her back away from Rachel.

"I'm not throwing my whole life away because you're pregnant Berry."

"With who's babies Quinn?" Rachel shouted.

Quinn shut her eyes tightly.

"Finn will be willing to help you and the babies. I'm not doing this."

"Look at me Quinn." Rachel sobbed.

Quinn turned around and looked at Rachel with cold eyes.

"T-Tell me you don't want to be a part of these babies' lives." She swallowed thickly.

Quinn looked at Rachel.

"I don't want to be a part of these babies' lives." She glared.

Rachel nodded.

"One last thing." Quinn nodded her head.

"You said you loved the baby. What's wrong with loving just one more?" Rachel sniffled.

"I love them. I never said I didn't, I just know it will be tough keeping them. I'm not ready for it. I'll support you in whatever you need if you decide to keep them. Money, clothes whatever you need. I just, I can't be their momma, and they'll only have a mommy." Quinn walked into the bathroom and stayed there.

Rachel started sobbing.

Judy walked in a minute later.

"Did she talk to you honey?"

"S-She said she loves t-them, b-but she doesn't w-want to be their m-momma." Rachel hiccupped between sobs.

"Rachel sweetheart she'll come around I promise, she's just stressed out right now."

"Judy, she doesn't know how I feel either I'm carrying the babies. I'm the one who needs to give birth to them, and she's throwing us aside like we're nothing but trash." She sobbed harder.

"We need to discuss this as a family. Will you be able to invite your fathers over?" Judy rubbed her back.

"N-No, they won't come. Judy can Brittany stay over for the night?"

"Alright honey, I'm assuming you won't want to sleep with Quinn tonight correct?"

Rachel sniffled but nodded her head.

"Brittany can come over; it's a school night so tell her to bring her school clothes over for the next day."

"Thank you Judy." Rachel hugged her, Judy hugged back.

Rachel walked into the Fabray guest bedroom and called Brittney.

"**Hey Britt's."**

"_Hey Rachie, how's Quinn?"_

"**She's alright, Britt-Britt is it okay if you sleep over for the night?"**

"_Of course Rach, I'll be over in a bit alright?"_

"**Thanks Britt. See you soon."**

"_Bye Rachie!"_

Rachel started thinking and curled up into the pillows.

She thought about her future, Broadway would she still be able to make it? Two babies on the way is so hard to do on her own. She needed Quinn, but she wasn't co-operating with her. Brittany would help her on the way and she was glad for that. She also had the whole glee club on her side. Things would be okay, she wanted these babies she couldn't give them away because, they are hers. They needed their mommy so that's what they were going to get, a caring, loving mother who will love them always. She won't need Quinn to help her; she has the glee club and Judy as her family.

Rachel sighed before crossing the hallway to go downstairs. Quinn was in her room but she kept the door open.

"Rachel. I-I..." Rachel ignored her and walked down the stairs.

"Rachel come here for a moment please!" Judy called from the kitchen.

Rachel walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"What smells so delicious Judy?" Judy chuckled.

"Vegan lasagna." She smiled at Rachel.

"Judy you don't have to turn the house vegan because of me!" Rachel laughs.

"I have meaty lasagna in the oven for Quinn she can't live without meat!" She laughs.

Rachel grins.

"Maybe one of these little guys will not be a meat lover." She rubs her stomach and smiles lightly.

"I bet they'll be great just like their mommy." Judy smiles, Rachel tears up.

"They're going to be just as amazing as their grandma."

Judy engulfs Rachel into a hug.

"Keep them Rachel; I already love these little guys." She grins.

"I will."

*_7:30 that evening_*

Brittany had arrived around 7 and Rachel had told her what had happened with Quinn. Quinn, Rachel and Brittany were all downstairs watching 'Up' Brittany's choice.

Rachel would rub her stomach every now and then, and from the corner of her eye she could see Quinn glaring at her stomach.

"Quinn, Rachel and Brittany dinner is on the table." Judy called from the dining room.

Quinn was the first one to get up and storm out of the room.

"Ms. Fabray! You need to watch the first 10 minutes of this movie it made me cry." Brittany pouts.

Rachel laughs and rubs Brittany's back.

"It's okay Britt-Britt. The movie has a happy ending!"

Brittany squealed and clapped her hands.

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"It's a movie, don't be a moron." Quinn says with a fork pointed at Brittany.

"Quinn." Judy sternly looked at her daughter.

Brittany looked towards her food and teared up.

"Well, it has nice feelings to it Q." She said.

"Yes Brittney it does, don't let someone tell you otherwise." Rachel smiled at Brittany.

Brittany automatically cheered up at Rachel.

"Love you Rachie!" Brittany grinned.

Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"I love you too Britt-Britt." Rachel smiled.

"Mom, I have a week's worth of detention because of her." She pointed a finger at Rachel lazily.

"Why?" Judy furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well, I was protecting my babies and well, I sort of beat Finn up."

"My babies Judy, and your daughter was provoking him, I lied to Finn saying the babies were his, I deserved him yelling at me." Judy nodded her head.

"Her babies." Quinn rolls her eyes.

"My babies Quinn." Rachel looked at Quinn with a glare.

"Listen Berry, I'm the one that had sex with you! Even if you don't want those babies to be mine they still will be!"

With that Quinn stormed out of the room.

"I'm quite sorry Judy. I wasn't expecting her to have an outburst like that." Rachel sighed.

"It's alright dear." Judy rubbed her forehead.

"Rachie, I'll go talk to Q, okay?" Brittany asked.

"Okay Britt."

_*In Quinn's bedroom*_

Brittany knocks on the door.

"Get out of here Mom."

"It's me, Q." Brittany smiled.

Quinn opened the door.

"What do you want Brittany?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you."

Quinn looked at Brittany.

"Whatever." She sat down on her bed.

"Look Q, Rachel needs you now more than ever. You can't just abandon her and the baby ducky's." She pouted.

"I'd be fine with having one B, but I don't think I can handle two."

"Rachel wasn't expecting two either Quinn." Brittany stared at Quinn.

"Rachel's the one that wants to keep them Brittany not me."

"Look Quinn, She's the one that's carrying them she loves with all her heart, you can't just rip something away from her when she's going to be carrying babies for 9 months!"

"She's going to have a pre-mature birth Brittany she's having two babies not one." Quinn said.

"How do you know that Quinn?" Brittany smirked raising an eyebrow.

"You can leave now B." Quinn pushed Brittany out the door.

"Q, just consider being in the babies lives please?"

Quinn sighed before closing the door.

Quinn collapsed onto her bed and exhaled a shaky breath.

_They'll be better off without me. I need to focus on Yale. Not Rachel, Not Brittney, and NOT the babies._

**Authors Note:**An update for you guys *grins* So Quinn is pretty against keeping the babies. Let me know what you guys think by clicking that blue review button ;D

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Goodness, it's been a while since I've updated this story. I hope all you lovelies haven't completely forgotten about this fanfic. My laptop broke down and I haven't been able to fix it up until recently! I've written a few more chapters on my iPad, though. So those will be headed your way soon enough. :) Once again, I thank you beautiful people for the reviews, criticism, alerts, favourites, etc. Now, on with the chapter. :3**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. *Dramatic sigh***_

Quinn stood in front of her mirror and combed her fingers through her long, blonde hair, nibbling on the edge of her lip nervously. She made the final decision and she wasn't going to help Rachel out with the babies. She wasn't ready for being a mom; she was only seventeen after all. She lets out a tired sigh and quickly pulls on her Cheerios uniform, leaving her room and quickly rushing down the stairs, towards the kitchen.

As the blonde makes her way inside, she's greeted with Rachel and Judy covered in flour as they make pancakes, the brunette giggling while her mom flips a vegan pancake. The younger blonde raises a brow and watches them both for a few moments, leaning against the kitchen doorframe. Deciding to make her presence known, Quinn clears her throat and walks further into the kitchen.

"Morning." She states simply, nodding her head in greeting towards her ex-girlfriend and mom.

The already 4 month pregnant Rachel hums softly as she sets the pancakes on the kitchen table. "Good morning, Quinn." She smiles and places her hands on her hips.

Quinn raises both her brows and scratches the top of her head.

"You're in a really good mood." She chuckles and tilts her head to the side in slight confusion. She nears closer to the brunette and gently brushes the flour off her forehead with her fingertips, the smaller girl's breath hitching slightly.

"W-Well, I woke up to slight pain today and I being a mother, got nervous and rushed to Judy for some advice." She replies with her nod and continues on with her ramble. "T-Turns out the twins started kicking." She squeals and bounces excitedly.

"Isn't that amazing, Quinnie?" Judy speaks up and pats powdered sugar over the freshly made pancakes.

Quinn swallows thickly and ignores the question, walking to the refrigerator to grab herself a glass of orange juice. "Uhm, Mom? I won't be home tonight. I'm sleeping over at San's tonight." She states and rubs at the nape of her neck.

Rachel's shoulders slump and she places a hand on her stomach as she shifts over to sit at the kitchen table, placing two vegan pancakes on her plate and staying quiet as mother and daughter talk.

"You need to stay here, Quinn. I'm going out tonight and I need you to stay here for Rachel if she needs anything." Judy states and takes a seat at the table herself.

"But Mom!-..." Quinn gets cut off as Judy simply holds up a finger and gestures for the younger blonde to stay quiet.

"No but's, Lucy. My decision is final. You can have your sleepover another day." Quinn clenches her jaw tightly and slumps down on the seat next to Rachel.

"Whatever." Quinn grumbles and looks at the hurt brunette sitting next to her with raised brows.

"You alright?"

"F-Fine, just...I'm fine." Rachel replies and picks at her food some more, sniffling occasionally.

The blonde so badly wanted to run her fingers through the shorter girl's hair and hold her close but she remembered her decision and shook her head. "C'mon, Rachel. If you want a ride I suggest you hurry up."

Quinn presses a kiss to her Moms cheek and walks out of the kitchen to grab her Cheerio letterman jacket. She slips it on with ease and patiently waits for Rachel outside of the house. About 10 minutes later, Rachel walks out of the house with her winter jacket on, a toque on her head and a tight-lipped smile on her face.

The taller girl simply opens the passenger door for and begins to walk to walk towards the driver's side of the car. Rachel sighs softly and shakes her head, beginning to walk down the porch steps, she stumbles slightly as her right foot slips on some ice and she shuts her eyes, expecting to fall backwards only to feel arms around her waist and a slightly panicked looking blonde.

"Fuck, Berry. Be careful." She growls out and slightly pants from running quickly, almost falling herself as she ran towards the pregnant girl.

Rachel quickly nods her head as she places her hands on her stomach with wide eyes. "T-Thank you, Quinn." She swallows thickly and allows the blonde to lead her to the car. Quinn waits until the shorter girl is safely inside before finally walking over to the driver side once more, getting in and speeding off towards the school.

The brunette stays silent the entire ride and jumps slightly as the blonde speaks up. "I'm surprised Jewfro hasn't questioned you on your pregnancy just yet." Quinn nods her head towards the pregnant girl's stomach and clears her throat.

Rachel plays with the hem of her winter jacket and shrugged a shoulder. "My stomach is quite big, Quinn. I'm sure everyone in McKinley high already knows about my pregnancy." She shakes her head amusingly at that and looks out the car window.

The blonde internally face palms and curses under her breath. "Right, yeah. You're right." A pink tiny covers her cheeks from her embarrassment and she scratches the top of her head before putting both her hands on the steering wheel once more.

"You and Brittany seem to be getting closer." Quinn states, stopping at a red light to turn and face the brunette with a raised brow.

"Brittany is a lovely girl, but all I see her as is a friend and a friend only." Rachel smiles happily and flutters her eyes closed as she feels a light fluttering in her stomach. She reaches outwards and grabs the blonde's hand off the steering wheel so she could feel the light kicking, only to frown when the taller girl rips her hand away from her grasp and back on the steering wheel.

"Don't." Quinn swallows thickly and powers off the engine when they finally arrive at the school.

"I-I'm sorry..." Rachel whispers brokenly and looks down, nibbling on her lower lip nervously.

Quinn shakes her head and gets out of the car, walking over and opening the passenger side door quickly. She helps lead the brunette into the school and lets out tiny sniffles as they walk the entire way to the front entrance.

"Thank you, Quinn." She offers the blonde a teary smile and gets onto her tip-toes to press a lingering kiss to her cheek. Rachel knew Quinn was afraid, but so was she. She understood the blonde and knew she loved the babies. She would give her time because she knew that was what the blonde needed.

Tears brim the taller girls eyes and she wraps her arms around Rachel's waist, nuzzling her head in the shorter girl's neck and she holds her close, letting out a small sob. Rachel wraps her arms around Quinn's neck and tugs her even closer than they were before, her fingers running through blonde hair as she coos to the other girl that everything would be alright.

Quinn shook her head and pulled away from the other girl.

"It won't."

She states and with that she turns on her heel and rushes off into the school, disappearing through the mass of students in the hall, leaving the brunette with her head bowed down and her shoulders shaking as she cried.


End file.
